


Baby Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby!Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infantilism, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, more like manager-artist, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Harry hummed softly as he plated the last pancake and flicked the stove off, swaying his hips to the song blasting from the radio as he sashayed around the kitchen to fetch juice from the fridge. He shuffled towards their dining table, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the top of feathery hair as large baby blue eyes stared up at him with doe eyed wonder, mouth sucking furiously at the pacifier trapped between thin lips.“How’s my baby today? Good?” Harry smiled at the innocent male as he lowered a smaller stack of pancakes in front of the smaller male, chuckling fondly when he received no reply save for the steady suckling of plastic, one small hand reaching up to paw fascinatedly at the rough stubble decorating his chin. He nuzzled into Louis’ palm, turning to smack a loud wet kiss on the smooth skin before nipping playfully at those lithe fingers, dimpling at the melodic giggles bubbling from his little boy.“You’re so cute, baby.” He muttered under his breath, glancing up just to catch the mischievous baby flooding his pancakes with chocolate sauce."





	

Harry hummed softly as he plated the last pancake and flicked the stove off, swaying his hips to the song blasting from the radio as he sashayed around the kitchen to fetch juice from the fridge. He shuffled towards their dining table, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the top of feathery hair as large baby blue eyes stared up at him with doe eyed wonder, mouth sucking furiously at the pacifier trapped between thin lips.

“How’s my baby today? Good?” Harry smiled at the innocent male as he lowered a smaller stack of pancakes in front of the smaller male, chuckling fondly when he received no reply save for the steady suckling of plastic, one small hand reaching up to paw fascinatedly at the rough stubble decorating his chin. He nuzzled into Louis’ palm, turning to smack a loud wet kiss on the smooth skin before nipping playfully at those lithe fingers, dimpling at the melodic giggles bubbling from his little boy.

“You’re so cute, baby.” He muttered under his breath, glancing up just to catch the mischievous baby flooding his pancakes with chocolate sauce.

“Lou, no!” Harry chided, hurriedly snatching the bottle from nimble fingers as Louis shot him a curious look, head tilted inquisitively at his actions.

“No, Da?”

“Not that much, Lou, or you’ll be bouncing off the walls later and you still have filming, remember baby?” Harry sighed, smiling gently at the younger boy as he pondered that statement, lips still working at the pacifier.

“Movie.”

“Yes, the movie. You’ll be my good baby and listen to the director, won’t you, Lou?” Louis nodded decisively, eyes flashing with childish determination as he jiggled excitedly in his seat.

“Good baby.”

 “I know you’ll be, boo. Now take out that pacifier for daddy and let’s eat; we’ll just have enough time before we have to leave.”

~

Harry pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration as the director called cut yet again; he’d known giving in to those wide baby blues and letting Louis have all that sugar would be a bad idea- bad being an understatement.

He’d known from experience (countless, countless instances) that a sugar high baby was never a good idea, especially when the scene required a melancholic, abandoned, sad baby; known that it would come back to bite him in the ass- quite literally in this particular moment as he felt a small body crash into his from the side, skinny arms wrapping around his waist and a sharp nip at his bum as his baby giggled mischievously.

“Behave, Lou.”

Harry sighed in fond exasperation (always fond, because how could he not, when his baby was just so cute), exchanging a meaningful look with Zayn, from where his manager was engaged in a discussion with the director.

 “But Daddy!”

“No, Lou. Are you going to behave for Daddy or am I going to have to leave?”

“Da-ddyyy-”

“Alright. I’m going to leave now.”

Louis stared, horrified, eyes filling up rapidly as his daddy set him down on his own two feet and stood up, strolling calmly across the studio. He watched silently, counting down the steps left from the door till his daddy turned around and came back to him (hopefully), because Daddy said that he’d always love him and that he wouldn’t leave him behind- Louis was just a little baby after all, and little babies weren’t meant to be able to care for themselves the way Daddies could.

Two steps.                                            

He let out a low whimper, bottom lip trembling worryingly as his daddy continued through, steps unfaltering as he pushed through the double doors- never once looking back.

Daddy’s gone.

Louis started bawling, fat teardrops rolling down his flushed cheeks, heavy wails ripping from his little frame as he shakily struggled to breathe through the thickness of his throat.

His daddy didn’t want him anymore- he was bad, and wouldn’t listen to Daddy, and disappointed Daddy and now Daddy didn’t want him anymore- didn’t love him anymore.

Oh God.

Daddy left him.

Louis shook as the realization hit him, breaths stuttering as he choked on the panic clawing up his lungs, almost hyperventilating as the implications started sinking in. He didn’t know what he was meant to do now; he didn’t have a home anymore after all, now that Daddy didn’t want to have him, and he didn’t know how to take care of himself- though maybe he could call Uncle Li or Uncle Ni, but they were both busy at work, and what if they didn’t want him anyway?

Because of course they didn’t- not even Daddy wanted him.

And that’s it, wasn’t it? No one wanted him, because he was bad enough to chase away the one person who did and now he was just getting what he deserved, he supposed.

Louis was all alone.

He wondered at the very back of his mind why he’d never planned for this- he’d always known that it was going to happen anyhow, but perhaps he’d (foolishly) hoped that it would come later rather than sooner (and maybe even not at all).

He was so occupied with the tirade of complicated thoughts flooding his mind that he missed the ‘Cut’ called across the room, violent trembles wrecking his otherwise catatonic state where he stood with rivers of tears still rushing down his stained cheeks. He stared blankly at a blonde lady crouching down before him, barely registering her presence and unable to decipher the words he could see her lips mouth, but couldn’t hear through the cotton filled haziness of his mind.

He could see her brows furrowing in concern as he remained unresponsive, turning her head to tell someone behind her something, urgency in her actions as she gestured with obscure motions, her other hand gently but firmly clamped on his shoulder.

He wasn’t quite sure what she was saying, or what was happening, but that didn’t matter- she didn’t matter, not when he had to figure out how he was going to live now that his daddy wasn’t going to be around to teach him.

“-Aby?”

“God- Lou, baby boy, look at me.”

Louis frowned, troubled brows furrowing in deep concentration as the gentle words slowly started to filter into his woolly thoughts. He flinched harshly as a familiar- too familiar- warmth clamped down lightly on his shoulder; coupled with that slow velvety drawl, he almost believed that it was- but no, it couldn’t be.

Daddy didn’t want him.

All these people needed to leave him alone, because he didn’t want any of them, he wanted his daddy but that wasn’t a choice now, so he was trying to figure out how to fix- no, not fix; he didn’t know how to fix things, because he was a bad boy and he always broke things, just like he broke this-

Louis was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as he was brought into a tight embrace; that very same warmth now surrounding him, the comforting mix of tea and baking and home and something uniquely daddy sending him straight back into brash sobs as his nose nudged into the smooth skin of his daddy’s neck.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. You’re okay.”

“D-Daddy-” He whimpered, arms flinging to wrap around the taller male’s neck as he rubbed soothing circles into his back, whispering little assurances into his ear.

“Daddy, no, don’t- don’t leave me, please. N-No, don’t leave Lou, please. Louis is bad- bad, bad baby- and Daddy doesn’t want him anymore, but- but… please.” He babbled, distressed pleas tearing themselves from his throat as he clung on desperately, pressing quivery kisses to the elder’s neck in an attempt to convince him to keep him- to want him, to love him.

“What? Oh, baby, no. No, baby Lou, Daddy still wants you, of course I do- I’ll never not want you. I love you so, so much, Lou. Daddy’s good little boy, I love you so much, and I’m so sorry that I made you believe that I didn’t want you.” The words were strong, passionate, but Louis couldn’t understand them, stuck deep as he was in his little mindset, lost in the confusing whirlwind of emotions.

“I don’t- Daddy still loves me? Lou’s not bad?”

“No, baby boy, I’ll always love you, and you’re perfect. Now let’s go home, alright? Such a long tiring day for my poor little boy.” Harry cooed sympathetically as he eased the smaller male into his arms, standing with the caramel haired boy propped against his hip. He peppered little kisses all over Louis’ face, releasing a wave of teary giggles that were swiftly muffled when the younger male buried his face into his neck, giggles petering out into a happy sigh as Harry rocked him gently.

Louis yawned widely, clutching at his daddy’s collar with a small tight fist, lids fluttering tiredly as he nuzzled subconsciously closer to that reassuring warmth.

“Daddy?” He mumbled drowsily, pausing at the hum he received, heart overwhelmed with the gratitude and love he had for his daddy.

“I love you, Daddy.”

He drifted off to sleep with a blissful smile on his lips, a lingering kiss pressed to his forehead as the other male replied.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, which I've been meaning to add into this A/N, but this is actually based on a true story (not in my life but.). Well... maybe not so fun for the actual parties... But still.
> 
> So, I was watching this behind the scenes footage for a drama series like, years ago, and there was this kid actor (who's amazing btw) who was meant to be filming a sad scene where his dad is leaving him (in the show), and he's running after the car with tears pouring down his face- anyway, the kid actor was too hyped up playing with his friend (another kid actor) to film that scene and wouldn't listen to his dad (irl, who is also an actor but not in this series) and the dad did actually have to walk out... which then set the poor kid crying and the scene was very successfully shot in a take.
> 
> This was meant to be a little oneshot sidestory/timestamp type fic as part of a longer Baby Louis and Daddy Harry AU fic which will be coming up...... sometime. It's in the works at least, so if you liked this, keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Thanks for reading and kudos, comment, feedback, suggest- the lot!- if you enjoyed this~ <3
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd, so. forgive my mistakes hehe
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
